This invention relates to stairs that extend inward and downward from the the inside uppered edge of a wall of a respective swimming pool to the bottom of the pool, and particularly to integral, molded stairs. The present stair that is entirely within the walls of a swimming pool is desirable in residential swimming pools such that an automatic pool cover will completely cover the stair when operated to protect children from danger and to keep out dust.